


Kintober Days 20/21/22 - Dirty Talk/Bukkake/Hand Jobs

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Betty has to pass initiation to join the Serpent'sDay 20:Urophagia (Urine drinking) | Hot-Dogging | Emeto| Dirty TalkDay 21: Bukkake |Food Play | Suspension | BrandingDay 22:Impact Play | Cuckolding |Hand-jobs |Threesome (or more)





	Kintober Days 20/21/22 - Dirty Talk/Bukkake/Hand Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> This story is tagged 'dubious consent' because even though Betty is doing this and can back out, she really doesn't want to, but she does anyway to join the Serpents.
> 
> I imagine in this Betty is around 16/17, hence the Underage tag. This is probably around the end of season 2/begginning of season 3.

Betty was crouched on her knees completely naked and completely surrounded. When she heard there was a challenge to join the Serpent’s she didn’t expect this…

Jughead was looking at her, face showing his worry and that he was sorry she had to do this. She took a deep breath and put her hands on Sweet Pea and Fangs’ dicks, stroking. She knew Jughead would understand if he was left out for a minute. 

The boys knew their roles, even though they hated it. They kept asking her, “You like that, don’t you? Of course you do you slut. Just like you enjoyed that striptease you did one stage,” or “Is that it? Don’t you want these dicks buried deep inside of you, three stretching you all at once almost past your limits.” 

She knew the whole point was to embarrass her and to prove that she had what it took, and she would prove herself. She wouldn’t lose because of some bad dirty talk.  
Sweet Pea came quickly, his cum landing on Betty’s left cheek. He put his dick back in his pants and walked away. She moved her left hand to Jughead and started to stroke his dick.  
She wasn’t stroking Jughead very long when Fangs came, some of his cum even getting in her hair. He took a step back. At least three people had to be in the room to confirm whether Betty had finished or not. 

She kept stroking, despite her arms being tired. Jughead was whispering under his breath, being reassuring. He finally cussed as he came, directly on Betty’s face.  
Since she was officially done, Jughead bent down to hug her, stroking her hair, being careful to avoid the cum. Fangs walked away, hopefully, to confirm that she had done her challenge. 

Jughead got a wet washrag and helped clean her up, and then led her to the shower and helped her clean up in there. While they were alone in the shower, Jughead whispered in Betty’s ear, “Welcome to the Serpent’s, babe.”


End file.
